Hope in Darkness
by Rinnora
Summary: Story takes place in the medival ages. Read prologue for better summary. No pairings yet . Sora, Roxas, Riku must fight against darkness to regain lost light. Dark past and deep secrets lay waiting...


**I can believe I am doing this. Im starting another fanfiction when I haven't finished the first one. I just hope that doesn't go out of hand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Prologue

Radiant Garden; that was the name of the once beautiful kingdom. It was a peaceful land where everyone was free and happy. Animals were not afraid of humans and would freely come and go inside the city. Nature's glory shined on every corner of the blessed city, adding its own charm in various ways. There was no fear here, no anger or hate. Darkness could not touch this sanctuary. The king and queen were praised highly, both generous and far too kind. Their people loved them more the world and were reading to do anything for them. So you can imagine the joy the news of the birth of the prince brought to the land. It was going to be a grand day of celebration. But not everyone was celebrating.

A small region of the kingdom of Radiant Garden was governed by the queen's step sister. She was a ruthless and mean witch who despised the queen for her beauty and adoration. She was jealous in more ways then you could count. She was ready to do anything to gain what she could not have. Even at the cost of her life. Even though the Witch, as the people of the land called her, hated the royal family and all that it had, she was still invited to the celebration of the birth of the prince. The queen loved her step sister even if the love was not returned. This angered the Witch, for she thought the queen took pity on her. It angered her so that the darkness in her heart summoned a dark creature, more powerful than anything ever seen before.

"You can have anything you want. We will grant you your every wish. If you sign the contract, an army of creatures that can tear down this pathetic kingdom will be under your control for all eternity." This pleased the Witch and, without a second thought, she signed the contract. "The Heartless are at your command..."

The day of happiness and joy was soon overrun by terror and chaos. War had managed to finally set foot upon the land of peace. The royal army was no match for the monsters known as Heartless. None of their weapons could slay the dark beings. Nothing could stop these monsters.

While the army tried their best to fight off the never-ending flow of Heartless, the royal staff desperately tried to save the king, the queen and their child from harm. All the ways out of the castle were blocked off by the fighting, except for one: the river. The river was directly linked to the castle, so a ship was already prepared and waiting for the royal family. The queen, who was deeply attached to her maids, begged them to come with her, but they neglected. The ship was too small and if it carried anymore, it would not make it away from the ridge in time.

The king and queen watched in horror as their castle and all that they cherished burn to the ground at the hands of the Heartless. But their hearts lifted a little when, deep down, they knew their people would be at peace knowing they had escaped. However, it was all a wasted effort.

The Heartless, who had made it to the river banks minutes too short, grew wings from the backs and flew towards the ship. The survivors of the short-lived war, who would later become slaves to their new queen, watched in helplessness as the Heartless sunk the ship. All hope was lost.

The Witch had gained everything she had craved for, but at a great cost. She was eaten alive by the darkness and became a completely different being. One more evil and more hideous then before. The Witch had become a dark sorceress, taking the form of a dragon demon, and was now known as Maleficent. Radiant Garden lost all the light it once possessed and turned into what it is now: Hallow Bastion.

* * *

**End of prologue. I wonder what is going to happen...**


End file.
